


Cheap Thrills

by WolfsongLadyIce



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating, Confusion, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Much gayness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, bros for life, hope it goes well, i can't tag, much angst to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsongLadyIce/pseuds/WolfsongLadyIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting off light and bubbly, full of intense but friendly competition. But watch as the lives of our beloved Naruto, Sasuke and Haikyuu boys, namely the OT4 of Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kei are thrown into the line of fire while trying to survive in the world of soulmates where everyone, even the brightest of them, hold secrets that could potentially tear their relationships apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Worlds Collide and challenges ensue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this my first fic on this account and I cannot help but write angst :3 So I apologise in advance. I will try to keep it light when I can so it's not too depressing and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and let me know if I should continue with this idea and if there's anything you'd like to see in it :) Otherwise enjoy

Sasuke and Naruto were readying themselves for their first day at college in Tokyo. Both had gotten in on scholarships, Naruto on a full sports scholarship and oddly enough a dance one too. Sasuke on a full academic and partial sports scholarship although Sasuke had enough money to pay the tuition fees.

Sasuke pulled on his shirt which was grey and black that matched his black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and ass very nicely. While his shirt hung loose around his abdomen it was relatively form fitting on his shoulders and pecs. He adjusted the necklace Naruto go him before taking his comb and combing it through his now straight hair, having outgrown the spiky duckbutt hairstyle, unlike his energetic counterpart. Naruto said his current hairstyle made him look even more emo though, while he would never admit it outloud, Naruto definitely felt the new hairstyle suited Sasuke a whole lot better.

He looked up when Naruto strutted in and rolled his eyes at his choice of clothing. Sasuke had a very simplistic style and used neutral or dark colours. Naruto was the polar opposite, as he generally was in every aspect of their lives, and was wearing a bright red, similar fitting shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the top of his shoulders and bright orange sweatpants that, while baggy, the bottoms sat halfway up his calves. Sasuke was slightly taller and thinner than Naruto but by no means was he any weaker than Naruto, which had been proven on several occasions. He just had lean muscles compared to Naruto who was solid with large muscles and, as Sasuke liked to put it, built like a tank. The glint of Naruto’s matching necklace caught his eye and he smiled slightly but it quickly faded to a look of irritation when Naruto opened his mouth and let loose with loud noises.

“Awwwww yes!! Sasuke are you ready come on let’s go let’s go!”  
Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh when Naruto grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the door, jogging along behind Naruto with an annoyed expression. They got stares as usual as well as whispers, snickers and laughter which Naruto look in his stride, laughing right back, and Sasuke easily ignored. They burst into their classroom, Naruto throwing open the door, harder than he intended though which showed by the way he cringed when it banged. That got everyone’s attention and all eyes were on them. Whispers and speculation passed through the room as Naruto once again laughed the incident and walked in, still pulling Sasuke behind him.

The class went by as expected from that point on after everyone went back to what they were doing. They found their seats, talked, most of which was done by Naruto, talked with a few people in their class and did their introduction. The boys went exploring after the class was over and of course Naruto immediately stumbled upon the gym. His bright blue eyes lit up and became even brighter. “Sasssssukeeeeeee!!” He hissed doubling back, grabbing the front of his friend’s shirt and shaking him. “They have volleyballllllll!” He said, drawing out the word as Sasuke gripped his wrists, ready to throw him off before he stopped and raised both eyebrows in curiosity.   
“Really?”  
“Yes!”  
Sasuke didn’t say anything but dragged Naruto over to the net which was already set up. “Spiking practice?” He asked as he picked up a ball.   
Naruto grinned and rolled his shoulders. “Thought you’d never ask S’uke.”

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the nickname but it lacked any malice and Naruto simply grinned wider as Sasuke tossed the ball to him.  
“Ready Sasuke?” He called.  
“Hn.”  
Naruto’s grin disappeared and his face took on a determined look before he tossed the ball up to Sasuke.   
He moved easily and set the ball perfectly and Naruto ran and jumped, strong and high, and spiked the ball that had been set for him so many times before with practised ease and it slammed hard and fast into the ground on the other side of the net. He landed and grinned. “Aw yes that felt good! We’ve still got it Sasuke!”   
Sasuke smirked slightly with another “Hn,” and the pair high fived each other.

“One more!” He said, giving Sasuke no choice as he set up again, but Sasuke wasn’t complaining. They repeated and Naruto grinned with a shiver. “God that feels good. I’m so amazing aren’t I Sasuke!?”  
“Hn.”  
“Come on Sasuke you know I am!”  
Sasuke looked away and smirked again as Naruto pouted.   
His smirk faded when he noticed people walking into the gym but Naruto didn’t like that Sasuke’s attention was elsewhere when he was asking him a really pressing questions and whined, “Hey hey hey Sasuke!” the same time “Hey hey hey Akaaaashi!” was whined. The duo looked over at the group who came in and saw a boy with weird looking hair and bright eyes as well as a similar aura to Naruto, a shorter male who looked so done and had an aura relatively similar to Sasuke and a man taller than the rest with awful hair who looked between Naruto and Sasuke and his friends. “Um, did I just hear double?”

“Um,”  
“I’m Sasuke. This is Naruto.”  
“Hey hey!”  
“Well I’m Kuroo, this is Akaashi and this is-”  
“Hey hey hey I’m Bokuto!”

Naruto and Bokuto started each other down with grinning, challenging smirks as their pale skinned friends sighed, although like Kuroo, Sasuke did look amused. The words left their lips, both holding the same underlying tones as they said as they went and shook hands, attempting to crush the others.

“Well Naruto/Bokuto, it's certainly nice to meet you.”


	2. Barely scraping the surface - we are liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth soulmate of the current OT3 of Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi enters the mix... But with Daishou Suguru attached to the hip as well as plans to watch the Konoha boys burn to the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hey guys :) Second chapter, things got dramatic a little faster than I thought they would ^^; either way, I hope you enjoy and again, leave a comment with either feedback, an opinion or suggestion, I don't mind at all :) and a kudos would be greatly appreciated <3 Also, tiny bit of smut in this chapter but nothing too bad I think ^^; ... I hope.... Anywho, on with the story :))

[BANG]   
The sound resounded through the gym as the ball slammed into Kuroo’s hands and back into the floor on the other side of the net. Naruto yanked his hair with a groan as Bokuto cheered on his bro while Kuroo smirked with a smug, “Yay~”  
Naruto glared as Sasuke sighed. They all paused when the bell rang. “Aw maaaaan,” Naruto sighed. “Welp, we’ve got to get going, we’ll see you guys later maybe for a rematch.”  
“Totally!!”  
“Sounds good.”  
Akaashi just politely nodded.  
Naruto and Sasuke waved and left the gym.  
“Well, those two are certainly interesting.”  
“Mm hm.”  
“I can’t WAIT to play again!!”  
“You and us too Bo.”

The trio walked out and down the hall to their classes bumped into Daishou Suguru who had a tall, pretty blonde on his arm. “Mm oops~” Daishou hummed innocently with a supposedly sweet smile back at them.   
Kuroo and Bokuto glared at him, Bokuto yelling something about Daishou needing to watch where he needed to walk as Akaashi held him back. The blonde snuggled up to Daishou’s side looked over his shoulder back at them.  
Kuroo felt his anger disappear somewhat, being replaced by something he couldn’t quite place when the pair made very brief eye contact.   
The tall blonde simply smirked after he finished analysing them, Kuroo guessed. “Lame.” was all the left his mouth before he turned back and walked off with Daishou.  
Bokuto yelled after them but Kuroo just stared, brows furrowed slightly, all anger gone. He was vaguely aware of Akaashi pulling them away to class but zoned back in soon enough to Bokuto whining “Akaaaaashi!” once again. He shook his head and pushed the feelings aside from now and went on to ‘helping’ Akaashi calm Bokuto down. And by calming Bokuto down, he simply made it worse. And little did the trio know, that once word spoken harshly by the blonde, had caused another soulmate mark to appear.

Until that night when they were getting ready for bed. “Hey Akaashi, what’s that on your back?”   
“Hm?”  
“Here,” Kuroo said, his finger tracing something on the back of Akaashi’s shoulder.  
“Hey hey Kuroo, you have one too. Do I have one???”  
Bokuto turned and the other two nodded. “Yeah.” It was a crescent moon with a crow flying across it.  
“Wait, so we have a fourth soulmate?? What the heck?? Who is it??”  
“Obviously we don’t know Bokuto-san. Did we meet any new people?”  
“I don’t think so,”Kuroo murmured thoughtfully, thinking hard before his eyes suddenly widened. “Wait,”  
“What?”  
“Do you know who it is??”

“We already know everyone in our classes so we know it’s not someone we share our classes with, so that can only mean it’s someone we don’t know who we ran into,”  
“So?? Who is it??”  
Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly as well. “You don’t think it is…”  
Kuroo nodded, expression conflicted and serious, brows drawn together tightly. “It has to be.”  
“Who!?”  
Kuroo sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips before he closed his eyes and tipped his head back before looking at Bokuto. “It can only be the blonde that was with Daishou.”  
“........... Wait…. Wait what!?”  
“He’s the only person we don’t know that we’ve encountered today Bokuto-san.”  
“But-But-But-! He’s dating fucking Daishou!!”  
“We know,” Kuroo groaned.  
“So what are we going to do??”  
“That,” Kuroo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I unfortunately do not know.”  
“Well I guess we’ll have to find him and talk to him.” Akaashi said.  
“Yeah.” Bokuto said firmly in agreement.  
“Easier said than done,” Kuroo murmured.

-

That same night, Tsukishima had not one but three tattoos appear on different parts of his body, one representing Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto.  
Daishou hugged his waist from behind as he bit the one on the base of his neck until it bruised. “Hm, soulmate markings huh?”  
“Seems so.”  
“And three too. Hm. Any idea on who they are?”  
“Don’t know, don’t care.” Tsukki said, turning and facing Daishou before pushing him down onto the bed.  
Daishou smirked and his hands moved to Tsukki’s hips before moving to the younger male’s ass and he squeezed the supple flesh appreciatively. “Mm yeah. Because you belong to me anyway don’t you Kei~” He purred seductively as he lifted his head and licked a stripe up his neck, pushing their hips together so Kei could feel his growing arousal.   
Kei shivered and moaned, dropping his head back and grinding down onto the older man. “Mm yes Daishou,”  
“What was that~?” He asked as he slipped his hands into the blonde’s boxers and squeezed again.   
“Uhn daddy~”  
“Mm much better.”

-  
The next day Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi went to find Daishou’s little blonde only to find that another blonde had beaten them to it. And from the looks of the situation Tsukishima was only words away from being beaten up himself. Naruto had the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt caught in a tight fist, the blonde radiating anger as he pulled Tsukki down to his height, glaring at him with clenched teeth bared dangerously.

Sasuke stood just behind Naruto, a hand on his arm, ready to pull him off, but from the glare on his face he’d most likely join Naruto in beating the crap out of the smirking giant.  
“I said,” Naruto growled. “Take that back!!”  
Tsukishima’s smirk only grew. “Why should I. It’s obviously true and you’re only proving my point.”  
“Back off.” Sasuke bit in. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh ho! So you do talk.”  
“Tch.”  
“Well, I have no intention of being associated with a crimina-”  
Naruto swung the same time Sasuke barked “Oi!” But amazingly, Naruto’s fist never made contact with Tsukishima’s face.

Akaashi was once again amazed at Kuroo’s reaction time. While his and Bokuto’s were good, they paled in comparison to the exceptional blocker and receiver. As soon as Naruto’s arm drew back, Kuroo started moving. It seemed to be moving in slow motion up to point where he caught Naruto’s fist and pulled Tsukishima away by the back of his shirt. He put himself between the two, relaxing his grip a little on Naruto’s hand.

Tsukishima stared wide eyed at his back. “You-”  
“Calm down Naruto.”  
“No! This fucking bastard-!”  
“Kuroo-san is right, you need to remain calm Naruto-san.” Akaashi said as him and Bokuto joined them. “You’ve only just arrived, a fight will most surely terminate your scholarship and get you kicked out.”  
“Yeah! And then who will be my rival!?”  
“I thought I was your rival Bo!”  
“You don’t spike as well!”  
“You wound me!”  
“Ignore them. Sasuke-san,” Akaashi stepped forward. “Please take Naruto-san somewhere he can calm down, we’ll handle things here,”

Sasuke eyed him carefully. “Why should we trust you, we’ve only known you three for a day and this is a personal matter that doesn’t involve any of you.”  
“I’ll think you’ll find it does involve us personally Sasuke-san as he is our soulmate.” He said the last part a little softer so Tsukishima himself didn’t hear.  
Sasuke and Naruto both bristled and narrowed their eyes at them at the mention of soulmates. “Fine. Let’s go Naruto.”  
“But I’m still-!”  
“Drop it.” He said, punching his arm.   
“Ow!”  
The two continued to mutter bitterly to each other as the three watched before Bokuto ran over and threw his arm over Naruto’s shoulders. “Hey hey Naruto, let’s go spike! Sasuke, set for us!”  
“But-”  
“No-”  
“Yay let’s go!” And he dragged them off.

Akaashi sighed, silently thanking Bokuto for taking the initiative he did before he turned back to Kuroo who was staring down Tsukishima.  
“What.” The blonde said, frowning at Kuroo.  
“You don’t need to be such an ass.”  
“Why not, my ass is great.”

Akaashi sighed again as the two started trying to provoke each other and he quickly stepped in since it was getting quite vicious. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to talk.”  
“Hm?” He looked Akaashi up and down. “About what.”  
“Soulmates.”  
They watched as Tsukishima tensed before it melted into a slightly evil smirk. “Hm alright. This should be fun.” The group walked off to the lunch room to talk as Daishou peered around the corner and watched them go.   
He smirked slightly himself before he went to the gym Bokuto had dragged Naruto and Sasuke to. “Fun indeed Kei. Let the games begin~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I feel like I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this XC But I will keep going as much as I can :D Leave a comment and or a kudos and I will see you in the new chappy :33

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more :) Comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
